1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination shoehorn and shoe counter clip to enable a person to put on their shoes. The invention also may be used to apply one's socks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Donning a pair of shoes is a simple task which most people take for granted. A significant number of people have difficulty donning their shoes, for example, the elderly, the physically challenged and the obese. Deficits, such as extreme low back pain, compromised dexterity-flexibility-coordination, and upper extremity paresis, can complicate the task of donning shoes. Typical short or long shoehorns have many shortcomings and are not ideally suited for assisting a person such as those described above who has difficulty donning their shoes. People having the infirmities described above have attempted to don their shoes using the traditional long plastic shoehorn, but find it difficult to properly place their heel on the narrow plastic device, allowing the heel to lose contact and slip off. For an individual attempting to overcome physical barriers, this can be a frustrating and discouraging task. Further, many people lack the coordination to keep a traditional shoehorn positioned inside the counter of the shoe. This task is even further complicated when the person attempts to use a short shoehorn.
The invention of the co-pending application solved many of the problems discussed hereinabove. The instant application provides a device which represents an improvement over the earlier device. Further, the instant invention may be used to apply one's socks.